Many people exchange information using social media networks, such as by posting text messages, pictures, and/or videos on Facebook, twitter, and the like. In some cases, people use social media networks to share information relevant to a business enterprise. For example, a person might provide feedback or comments about a product or server he or she has used, suggest ideas for a new product, or complain about some aspect of a business enterprise.
A business enterprise may therefore be interested in making use of this type of information For example, company might want to monitor and leverage the unstructured information available on social media networks by converting the information to structured business data, consolidating it in one or more backend business platforms, and executing business actions according to a defined task. Similarly, a business might want to automatically distribute information using social media networks (e.g., based on data stored at a business platform). Note, however, that there are many different types of social media networks and business platforms. In addition, these systems are usually disconnected and represent different types of data (e.g., structured versus unstructured).
Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for providing an interface between social media networks and business platforms may be addressed by some embodiments herein.